Show me what is a kiss
by N'Evoli
Summary: Quand on s'aime malgré la différence...


**Pairing : Madame Vastra x Jenny**

**Disclaimer : je crois que Doctor Who appartient à la BBC...**

**Note : un petit OS sur ce couple cro mimi pas assez développé dans la série à mon goût... Bonne lecture !**

**xxx**

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Jenny travaillait pour Madame Vastra.

Trois mois qu'un certain Docteur avait convaincu la femme-reptile de se reconvertir dans la lutte contre le crime et de prendre une domestique digne de ce nom pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Elle avait trouvé Jenny, l'avait formée à l'art du combat et aux subtilités du raffinement à l'anglaise, en tant que femme de chambre, et l'avait installée chez elle.

Trois mois que la jeune femme faisait de son mieux pour entretenir cette grande maison vide au cœur de Londres. Vide, comme l'était le cœur de sa maîtresse avant que le Docteur ne l'apaise, calmant ainsi le désir de vengeance qui avait failli la détruire. Vide, comme l'était son propre cœur à la mort de ses parents, avant que cette incroyable chance ne lui soit offerte.

Trois mois qu'elle remplissait la demeure de sa présence chaleureuse et accueillante, par ses attentions discrètes, ses petits gestes effacés, ses mots à demi-prononcés. Toujours aux petits soins, elle ne laissait jamais le vent glacé de la solitude ne serait-ce qu'approcher Madame Vastra. Pendant ce temps, celle-ci s'évertuait à nettoyer Londres de ses criminels, laissant dans l'imagination d'un certain écrivain l'image d'un des détectives les plus célèbres au monde : le grand, l'immense Sherlock Holmes.

Trois mois, enfin, qu'elles s'évitaient, se croisaient, s'ignoraient, se regardaient, s'épiaient, s'observaient, se frôlaient, sans jamais permettre à quelque chose d'autre s'installer. Trois mois de flirt, incessant, conscient et totalement contrôlé.

Et Jenny en avait assez.

Parfois, au détour d'un couloir, revenant d'une énième mission, sa maîtresse semblait vouloir céder à la tentation. Ses yeux brillaient, ses mains frissonnaient, presque dans l'espoir de s'égarer quelques temps sur la taille de la domestique. Celle-ci attendait que les mots viennent, que quelque chose se passe. Chaque fois, l'espoir se faisait plus fort. La chute n'en était que plus douloureuse. Madame Vastra se reprenait immédiatement. Par peur de l'inconvenance, sans doute. Madame était une lady : jamais elle ne vivrait dans le péché. Ce qui impliquait qu'elles se marient. Léger problème : dans le Londres du XIXème, les pensées n'étaient pas si évoluées que ça.

Ce que Jenny ignorait, c'est que la Silurienne avait trouvé depuis longtemps le moyen de contourner le problème. En effet, les lois de son propre peuple autorisaient le mariage homosexuel. Ce n'était donc pas cela qui l'empêchait d'avouer ses sentiments à la jeune femme. Ce qui la rebutait, c'était… leur différence. L'objet de ses pensées était humain. C'était extrêmement perturbant.

Et il allait de même pour Jenny. Ce n'était pas choquant, que sa maîtresse soit une extraterrestre. Elle avait eu le temps de s'y habituer. C'était juste… étrange. Jusqu'à quel point lui ressemblait-elle, sur le plan physique ? Serait-ce comme être avec un être humain, un primate comme disait Madame Vastra, ou serait-ce différent ? Y avait-il une… compatibilité sexuelle ? La femme de chambre ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Elle savait ce qui devait se passer la nuit de noces si, par miracle, elles se mariaient. Et elle se posait beaucoup de questions.

Pour le reste, tout était là. La complicité, les regards en coin, les sourires, la tendresse dans les yeux. Mais pas un mot. Pas un geste. Rien qui officialise ce qu'elles partageaient.

Jenny avait donc décidé qu'elle voulait plus. Plus que cette relation si étrange, toujours à mi-chemin entre le partenariat et le couple. Il lui fallait prendre les choses en main.

« Madame, dit-elle en entrant dans le salon où l'alien était assise, il y a quelque chose d'important dont nous devons parler. »

Elle observa sa maîtresse poser sa tasse de porcelaine blanche sur la table basse et tourner son visage reptilien vers elle. Elle la trouva belle.

« Asseyez-vous, ma chère, et dites moi ce qui vous pèse tant sur le cœur. »

Tandis que Jenny obéissait, Madame Vastra la dévisagea. Cette jeune humaine était tout de même ravissante. Dire qu'elle hésitait encore…

« Je crois que tout cela ne peut plus durer. » asséna la domestique, le regard planté dans celui de l'extraterrestre.

La Silurienne en eut le souffle coupé. Pensait-elle… voulait-elle… Oh non… Quelle tristesse de devoir lui dire au revoir avant d'avoir pu tenter quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins, elle la fixa d'un air grave. Il fallait assumer, désormais. Assumer son incapacité à la retenir.

« Bien sûr, cette situation doit être intenable pour vous, soupira-t-elle. Vous avez évidemment le droit de faire vos valises et de partir, Jenny. »

La jeune fille la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Partir ?

« Co… comment ? Oh non, madame, qu'êtes vous allée vous mettre dans la tête ! Vous vous trompez complètement, je n'ai aucune intention de partir ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Vastra sentit la boule dans sa gorge fondre instantanément. Pour être remplacée par une autre. Mais alors, que voulait-elle dire ?

« Au contraire, je… j'ai, disons, beaucoup réfléchi à notre « situation ». Et je crois que je ne peux plus me contenter de cela. »

Jenny avait rougi, en détournant les yeux. Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Maintenant, elle devait attendre la sentence.

Un sourire tendre vint éclairer le visage de l'alien, rassurée.

« Jenny… Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre. Bien sûr, que j'ai envie moi aussi d'aller plus loin. Mais comprenez-vous ce que cela signifie ? Je ne suis pas de ce monde, je suis… différente de vous, et j'ai peur que ma façon d'aimer ne convienne pas.

- Je m'adapterais. » répondit la jeune femme, le regard toujours baissé.

Son ton était doux, mais ferme. Ce qui fit de nouveau sourire Madame Vastra.

« Je le sais. La question est plutôt : m'adapterais-je ? Nous appartenons à deux espèces fondamentalement différentes. Avec des pratiques différentes. »

Le rougissement de la domestique s'accentua.

« Et je ne veux pas vous enfermer dans un amour platonique en vous disant que nous serons un couple, mais sans pouvoir aller plus loin physiquement. Vous avez sûrement besoin de vivre une relation normale avec un autre prim… être humain. Et je ne dois pas m'opposer à cela.

- Peu importe si cela reste platonique ! Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si nous formons un couple. Si… si vous ressentez plus pour moi qu'une simple attirance. »

La Silurienne regarda Jenny qui s'était levée d'un seul coup.

« Je ne peux rien promettre quant aux relations physiques, soupira-t-elle. Mais je promets de vous considérer comme mon égale, ma chère, comme ma compagne et non comme ma partenaire. Parce que je ressens quelque chose de bien plus fort que de l'attirance à votre égard. Quelque chose que je pourrais appeler amour. »

Cela lui coûtait. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas empêcher la jeune femme de vivre par ses craintes absurdes. Mais Jenny semblait sourde à tout argument. Preuve de son affection, sans doute. Vastra aurait dû se sentir flattée, heureuse, pourtant tout ce qui restait dans son cœur, c'était le doute. Serait-elle à la hauteur ?

« Madame, je…

- Pour commencer, cessez de m'appeler madame. Si vous devez être mon égale, il est hors de question que…

- Impossible.

- Pardon ? demanda l'extraterrestre en levant un sourcil.

- Si nous sommes un couple, vous restez tout de même la maîtresse de cette maison, et moi, la domestique. Alors je continuerai à vous appeler madame. Malgré le fait que je sois votre compagne. »

Cela fit rire Vastra. Elle reconnaissait bien là sa Jenny. Les doutes s'effacèrent un peu. Elle ferait de son mieux, puisqu'elle l'aimait.

La jeune femme était heureuse. Enfin, leurs relations étaient claires. Elles formaient bel et bien un couple. Et cela la rendait plus comblée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle devait le lui dire, donc. Elle s'inclina avec reconnaissance, puis murmura :

« Moi aussi, madame, je ressens pour vous quelque chose que l'on pourrait appeler de l'amour. »

Timide et un peu honteuse, elle se dirigea vers la grande porte du salon. Ces mots firent se tordre l'estomac de Vastra. Elle avait espéré les entendre, et pourtant cela la surprenait. Ce n'était pas exactement comme ça qu'elle imaginait une déclaration d'amour. C'était… inattendu. Et touchant. Et pourtant ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Alors un élan poussa la Silurienne, et elle lança :

« Jenny, attendez !

- Oui, madame ?

- Est-ce que… enfin… pourriez-vous me montrer… c'est très gênant à vrai dire… »

Elle s'embrouillait. Aussi décida-t-elle d'être directe.

« Me… me montrer ce que vous, humains, appelez un… baiser ? »

Jenny se figea. C'était assez déroutant, comme question. Surtout après une discussion pareille, où tout avait tourné autour de la différence et l'incompatibilité physique. Un baiser, c'était quand même très physique…

L'expression étonnée de sa femme de chambre poussa Vastra à se justifier :

« Vous comprenez, dans mon peuple, ce n'est pas vraiment comme cela qu'on exprime ses sentiments, enfin, si vous ne voulez pas, c'est… »

Mais les mains de la jeune fille sur les siennes l'interrompirent. Paralysée par la surprise, elle se tut. Jenny se pencha et rapprocha leurs visages, lentement, très lentement. Tout se déroulait au ralenti, comme dans un rêve. Leurs souffles et leurs regards se mêlèrent un instant, puis Vastra ferma les yeux. Une peur familière s'était emparée d'elle. L'angoisse de l'inconnu. Elle frémit d'appréhension lorsqu'elle sentit sa compagne se pencher encore un peu plus. Maintenant plus rien ne pouvait arrêter son mouvement. Leurs lèvres s'épousèrent furtivement.

Les pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête en une fraction de seconde. C'était très léger, si léger qu'elle se demandait si c'était réel. La peau de la jeune femme était chaude et douce contre ses écailles. Elle respirait son odeur fraîche et envoûtante. Poser sa bouche contre celle d'un autre être, en quoi était-ce révélateur de sentiments ? Ça l'avait toujours intriguée. Mais la question ne se posait plus. Effectivement, c'était très intime. Si intime que cela faisait naître d'autres envies en elle. Celle de prendre Jenny dans ses bras, d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux, et de lui parler. De lui parler dans sa langue, celle qu'elle n'avait pas utilisée depuis que ses sœurs étaient mortes. Celle qu'elle gardait cachée au fond de son cœur. Elle avait envie d'en faire résonner les accents les plus doux sur son palais pour l'être qui l'embrassait. Des envies très humaines, cependant. Et c'était étrange. De se sentir humaine, un peu. Comme si Jenny partageait avec elle un peu de sa nature, par le biais de leurs lèvres serrées.

Pour Jenny, c'était totalement nouveau. Pourtant, elle avait déjà embrassé des femmes avant. Mais jamais une extraterrestre. Les écailles étaient lisses, un peu froides. C'était très différent de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Et, à vrai dire, très agréable. Parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas juste un baiser. Pas juste deux bouches qui se rencontraient par hasard, maladroitement. C'était l'harmonie de deux êtres. C'était une déclaration d'amour mutuelle, un geste d'affection tendre teinté de douceur et d'attention. Elle se sentait en sécurité. Bien. Heureuse. Complète. Comme si sa compagne était une partie d'elle-même et qu'elles venaient de se retrouver pour ne faire qu'une. Elle aurait voulu, telle une petite fille, se blottir au creux des bras de Vastra. Et y dormir. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle la protégerait. Elle le savait depuis le début. Ce baiser en était une magnifique confirmation.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes, une éternité s'était écoulée pour elles. Elles se regardèrent un instant, toutes deux indécises sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Puis Madame Vastra se leva. Elle ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Elle savait que tout avait été dit. Le dos de sa main s'égara tendrement sur la joue de Jenny, qui se taisait elle aussi. Consciente de l'importance du silence. Dans le regard de l'alien se lisait un doux remerciement. Elle prit le poignet de la jeune femme et traça du bout des doigts quelques signes sur la paume. Des signes qui voulaient dire beaucoup, pour elle. Qui symbolisait une vie à deux, une vie à partager. Que Jenny ne comprendrait sûrement pas. Mais qu'elle interpréterait à sa manière. Puis, toujours sans un mot, elle sortit du salon.

Jenny resta un moment sans bouger. Bouleversée. Incapable de faire un seul geste. Ce qui avait eu lieu était incroyable. Et pourtant, c'était réel. Tout s'était réellement passé. Plus rien ne serait comme avant, elle en avait la certitude. Leurs regards avaient changés. Leurs effleurements auraient une autre signification. Leurs mots un autre écho. Et tout devenait possible. Absolument tout.

C'est confiante et plein d'espoir pour le futur qu'elle sortit de la pièce. Puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, et reprit naturellement la préparation du dîner qu'elle avait laissée auparavant. Une joie virevoltante s'était nichée au creux de son cœur. Elle tendit l'oreille. Au premier étage, on entendait la maîtresse de maison jouer du violon. Elle sourit en reconnaissant son morceau favori.


End file.
